Love you Forever
by Bethany1
Summary: (song fic - please don't leave yet!) Just a short story about Endymion and Serenity, set in the Silver Millieunim, about Serenity's feelings towards Endymion etc.


Author's Notes at Bottom - Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Love You Forever  
By: Bethany  
Edited by: Meara *hugs girl*  
Send comments, suggestions, and  
Tiggers to me at Bethany212@aol.com  
Send any cows and all related stuff  
to my twin Serenity Raye ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Princess Serenity walked aimlessly through the gardens. Her eyes  
down cast and body shaking slightly with sobs.   
  
"It's not fair," she complained to no one but herself. "Why should  
all of this falls on my shoulders? I'm only sixteen! I don't want to be  
Queen. I want to be normal."  
  
Her only answer was the vast silence that seemed to fill the  
night Moon air. As she walked, her thoughts grew darker and darker.  
She thought of the days that she had had to miss out on having fun with   
her friends because of meetings with state officials and such. The times   
when she wanted to be alone, and like now, had to sneak away from her   
guardians.  
  
The pitch-black sky overhead was painted with occasional bright  
stars, and then the huge presence of Earth. "I bet it's beautiful there,"  
she noted wistfully. "I've read there is real wind there, with smells of  
grass floating through it." The longer she thought about how wonderful  
Earth might be, the more her heart yearned to go there.   
  
Her travels found her in the teleportation room. A switch to her  
left could take her to where she wanted to go. Just one little flick  
of the... *click*.  
  
Everything went black for a moment, then as the light returned,   
suddenly something warm brushed against Serenity's face. "The sun?"   
Opening a hesitant eye, the young princess looked across the land she   
had teleported to.   
  
It was everything she ever dreamed of it being. The grass, the   
flowers, the wind... everything so beautiful. Her nose was intoxicated  
with the smell of salt water floating through the air. "How lovely!"  
she squealed in excitement, bending down to touch a red colored flower.  
It's beautiful petals felt of silk and there were so many layers. Her   
fingers slid down to pick the wonderful flower.  
  
"Ouch!" She drew her hand back and studied the red liquid sliding  
slowly and painfully out of her finger.  
  
"Easy," a smooth voice said out of nowhere. Serenity gasped and   
held her hand protectively to her chest, looking up to see a pair of  
the deepest blue eyes she had ever encountered. "Roses are beautiful,  
but their beauty hides a greater strength. The thorns," the young man  
picked a flower and took his dagger to cut the sharp objects off, "are  
hidden underneath for protection."   
  
Serenity took the moment he was busy removing the thorns to study  
him more closely. Dark black hair fell over his bent forehead, hiding   
the beautiful eyes she had seen a moment before. Her gaze fell down his  
body; to his shapely chest, small waist and long, muscular legs. A blush  
worked it's way to her cheeks. He was handsome - the most handsome man her  
young eyes had ever seen.  
  
"Here we go, Milady," he bowed gracefully before her, handing the   
now thornless rose to her. "The roses beauty does not rival to yours,  
however."  
  
A deeper red penetrated her cheeks. "Thank you, kind sir."  
  
"Could I know the name of the goddess that invades my private  
gardens?" the man asked, smiling slightly.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I did not know these were private," Serenity   
immediately apologized.   
  
"I promise, it's more than an honor to have your beautiful face   
among my flowers." He turned to face her, "I am Endymion, Prince of the  
Earth. And you are from the Moon, correct?"  
  
  
"How did you know?" she asked quietly.  
  
  
Endymion chuckled lightly and traced his index finger along her moon  
symbol shinning brightly upon her forehead. "It's like nothing I've ever  
seen."   
  
"Yes, I'm from the Moon. My name is Serenity."  
  
"Serenity? As in, the Princess Serenity, heir to the Silver Millennium?"  
  
She grimaced. "Yes, that would be me."  
  
"I take it you no more like your title and all it implies, than I do."  
  
"No," a single tear trailed down her face. Before it reached her chin,  
a soft hand reached out to wipe it away.  
  
"You set my soul at ease  
Chase darkness out of view..."  
  
Wide blue eyes found deep blue ones. His finger still lingering on her  
face, Endymion leaned forward.  
  
"Left your desperate spell on me  
Say you feel it to,  
I know you do..."  
  
"Who are you? To invade my mind in so short a time? I know only your   
name, and yet my heart beats in time to yours," he whispered, his breath   
warm on her face. One arm encircled her waist, "May I kiss you?"  
  
Serenity's throat went dry. Here this handsome man was, asking  
to kiss her. The dark bleak day suddenly allowed the light of hope to seep  
through the clouds. She smiled softly and he leaned forward. At first it  
was so soft that she feared she imagined it, but then he was back. Kissing  
her again and again; gentle brushes of lips against her own.  
  
"I've got so much more to give  
This can't die, I yearn to live  
Pour yourself all over me  
And I'll cherish every night here on my knees.."  
  
When finally he moved back, Serenity was dazed. Her heart pounded  
madly in her chest, her breath in quick gasps.   
  
Endymion chuckled lightly, still holding her close to him. "Serenity?  
Are you okay?"  
  
"Mmmm Hmmm," she mumbled, leaning in for more of his warmth.   
  
Taking his time, he ran the tip of his finger down her cheek and to  
her neck. "Come, walk with me. Tell me all about yourself," he whispered,   
turning so they walked side-by-side, her tucked gently under his arm.   
  
"What do you wish to know?"  
  
"Anything... as long as it means I can know more about you. Why do   
you come to my planet?"  
  
Blushing slightly, Serenity stared forward. After a long silence, she  
began. "I love my home, but I yearn for more. I love feeling the breeze, the  
smell of the water and flowers." Twisting the rose in her hand, she glanced  
up at Endymion to find he was watching her intensely. "I stole away from my  
guardians and teleported here. It's so beautiful; I've never seen so many  
green plants, colorful flowers the blue sky."  
  
"You say that so beautifully, but surely your home has more to offer."  
  
"Some, there is vast emptiness all around, but I believe I prefer the  
sound of your animal's songs rather than that irritating silence."   
  
Endymion watched the sad look in her eyes and wished more than anything  
to take it away. What was this feeling? The peaceful thump of his heart while  
she was with him? It was as if an invisible thread linked them together and   
made them one. He yearned to hold her, this angel, and never let her go. But,   
he tried to reason, I barely know her. With one stolen glance, his heart told   
him that it did not care, to be with her was all that mattered, no matter the   
cost.  
  
"Endy?" Surprised at the sound of the endearment, Endymion smiled softly  
at her.  
  
"Yes, my princess?"  
  
A deep blush stained Serenity's cheeks. "Can I stay here, with you?"  
  
Shocked, and hopeful that maybe she feels for him as he does her,  
Endymion pulled her tighter. "Of course you may, but won't your mother and   
guardians come looking for you?"  
  
"Yes, that is true. But until then..?"  
  
Wanting nothing more, Endymion hugged her gently. "Yes, stay as long  
as you like. But please don't get in trouble; I would hate to never see you  
again."  
  
Serenity looked up at the handsome man holding her, and sighed happily.  
She couldn't remember being so at peace inside and out. Quickly she placed  
a soft kiss on his jaw.  
  
"I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
Ten thousand lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do?  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew.  
I'm gonna love you forever.."  
  
Queen Serenity paced back and forth slowly, tears in her eyes. "Where  
could she be? I've searched the Moon over and there is no sign of her." A   
single tear got past her defenses and slid down her cheek. "Two days! Luna,   
have you any luck at all?"   
  
The blue-black cat watched the Queen with troubled eyes. "No, Your Majesty.   
I have had no luck. It's as if she's not on the Moon."  
  
"Not on the... Luna!" the Queen stopped and walked briskly towards the   
cat. "That's it! She's not on the Moon! But... where is she?"  
  
The heavy doors to the throne room swung open, revealing four young girls  
in sailor suits. The one with the long blonde hair stepped forward and bowed.  
"Your Majesty."  
  
"Yes, Venus. Have you found her?"  
  
Venus studied a pinpoint behind the Queen. Her heart knew what she seen,  
and what she felt. But the Queen had a right to know her daughter was safe.  
"Yes, we have found her on the planet Earth."  
  
"What?!" Queen Serenity practically screamed. "That planet is forbidden!  
Why is she there?!"  
  
Mars came over and laid a reassuring hand on the Queen's shoulder.   
"There is more, Queen. Please, Venus, continue."  
  
Sailor Venus gave a curt nod and inhaled sharply. "She is with a young  
man."   
"Who?" Serenity croaked.  
  
"Prince Endymion -- there is a...'relationship', between them."  
  
Queen Serenity paled and fell back into her throne. "Relationship? Has  
she..."  
  
"No."  
  
"It mustn't continue! You must bring her back at once! I will handle  
the young man who puts his hands on my daughter!" she fired, her fist clinched  
in anger.  
  
Gathering all the strength she possessed, Venus shook her head. "No,   
you can't do that. You will not be able to keep them apart."  
  
"Why?" The world seemed to spin unmercifully around.  
  
"There is a bond... a soul-bond. They are meant for each other."  
  
Silence fell heavily over the massive room. The queen couldn't believe  
her ears. Soul-bond? Her daughter, with an Earthling? Impossible. "I don't  
care. Bring her back at once."  
  
Nodding, then bowing, the Senshi left the Queen to herself.  
  
~~On Earth~~  
  
Serenity giggled happily as her and Endymion walked through the  
paths of his personal rose gardens. Her hand was intertwined with his  
larger one, and she pressed the side of her body to his arm.   
  
"Oh Endy, I'm so happy here."  
  
He didn't answer, causing Serenity to look up. "What's wrong?"  
  
Gently he sat her down on a bench. "Sere, you can't stay here  
much longer. Have you any idea how much your mother must be worried?"  
  
"I... I don't care! I want to stay!"  
  
"My mind fails to understand  
What my heart tells me to do  
And I give up all I have just to be with you  
and that would do.."  
  
"Sere, listen." Endymion kneeled in front of her, holding both her  
hands in his. "I don't want you to go. I wish you could stay here forever  
more, by my side. But the truth is that you can't; you will hurt so  
many people who care for you."  
  
Tears coursed down her cheeks, sliding gently off her face. A large  
hand rose up and wiped them away, lingering to gently run his palm over her  
face. "Sere.... I love you, with all my heart. These last days have been  
the most wonderful of my life, but I know it must end. But not forever -  
I couldn't live forever with out you."  
  
Gasping slightly, Serenity studied his eyes. Love reflected back at  
her. "Oh Endy! I love you too! I don't ever want to leave you!"  
  
She fell gracefully from the bench and hugged him tightly. "Never  
let me go, Endy, never!"  
  
Resolve gone, Endymion hugged her back. "Never, Sere. I promise."  
  
Venus tugged thoughtfully at her bow. "Mercury, are you ready yet?"  
  
"Umm, Venus?" came the low sound of Jupiter.  
  
"Hold on! We're trying to pin point the Princess!"  
  
"Venus?"  
  
"Damn it Jupiter, what do you want?!"  
  
Jupiter blushed, "I found them."  
  
Running over to where the tall Senshi of Jupiter stood, Venus peeked  
through the bushes at the Princess and Prince on their knees, holding  
each other. "Their bond is so strong, this will be hard," she noted sadly.  
"It will hurt her deeply to be away from him."  
  
Mars looked sadly at the couple. "I can't do it."  
  
"Can't do what?" Mercury asked, just now leaving the world of strategy  
behind to see what the excitement was.  
  
"I can't hurt her like this. Minna, she's our best friend and to hurt  
her this bad... I can't do it."  
  
Venus shook her head. "It will be hard, but we must do it."  
  
Solemnly, four warriors came out from behind the bushes and walked  
towards the couple. Neither noticed their presence for many moments.   
  
"Princess," Jupiter said quietly, pain in her eyes for what was to  
be.  
  
Serenity looked up, holding tighter to Endymion. "No," she whispered.  
"No! You can't take me back, I don't want to go!" she cried, burying her face  
in Endymion's neck.  
  
"I've always been taught to win,  
And I never thought I'd fall  
Be at the mercy of a man..  
I've never been,  
Now I only want to be right where you are..."  
  
Endymion gently stood up, bring Serenity with him. Still she clung  
to him with her life, pleading softly in his ears for him to not leave her.  
"You promised! Please..."  
  
"Sere, shhh," he whispered back, holding her tightly. "And you are?"  
he questioned the Senshi.  
  
"Sailor Venus, lead of the court of Princess Serenity and leader of  
her royal guardians," Venus replied, bowing gracefully. "These are her other  
guardians; Jupiter, Mercury and Mars."  
  
"And you are here to return her to her home, the Moon?"  
  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
  
Silence. The worst kind of silence, that that demands answers and   
actions, but no one moves. Finally Endymion spoke: "Ladies, may I have a   
moment alone with her?"  
  
"Of course," they replied, backing away - but still in hearing distance.  
  
"Sere?"  
  
"Endy, please don't make me."  
  
"Sere, Love - you have to go home. But I promise we will be together;  
no matter what it takes. I will be with you until the heavens fall and the  
stars burn out. I swear I'll be with you."  
  
Serenity brought her lips up to meet his, pressing her young body to   
his for all she was worth. Her arms wrapped gently around his neck, demanding  
that he respond to her.  
  
More than a little surprised, Endymion wrapped her tightly in his  
embrace, lifting her from the ground for better access to her mouth. For long  
moments the two held on like there would be no tomorrow.   
  
"I wanna love you forever,  
And this is all I'm asking from you,  
Ten thousand lifetimes together.  
Is that so much for you to do?  
Cuz' from the moment that I saw your face  
and felt the fire in your sweet embrace,  
I swear I knew,   
I'm going to love you forever.."  
  
~~On the Moon~~  
  
Princess Serenity made no attempt to wipe the tears from her eyes  
as she was lead against her will towards her mother's suite.  
  
The doors opened and Serenity stepped in, her head held high and   
tears streaking her face. "Mother."  
  
"Serenity!" the Queen said, hugging her daughter. "I was so worried  
about you! Why did you go to Earth? You know it's forbidden!"  
  
"Mother... I.." her regal posture failed her and she collapsed into her  
mother's arms. "Mother, please! I love him! I swear I do! With all my heart!  
I can't live without him!" she sobbed.  
  
Nothing is worse for a mother than to see her child in this kind of   
pain. But Queen Serenity knew that a love between people of two such different  
worlds could never end in happiness. "Serenity, I'm sorry. You must not  
see him again."  
  
Suddenly the ground shook and the walls trembled. The giant doors swung  
open and the Senshi raced through. "Your Majesty, there is an attack."  
  
Serenity, hearing nothing but the screaming of her heart for   
Endymion, ran from the room and outside.  
  
The Queen screamed after her, lifting her skirts and running in the  
same direction her daughter took.  
  
Serenity came to a halt outside the palace. "Endy!"  
  
Endymion turned and swept Serenity up in his arms. "Sere, go inside!  
I don't want you hurt!"  
  
"No Endy! I want to be with you!"  
  
Placing his lips on her briefly, Endymion shoved her towards Sailor Mars,  
"Get her out of here!"  
  
Serenity broke away from Mars, heading back to where Endymion stood.   
Before she reached him, a crackling voice filled her ears. "Well, lookie here!  
It's the little Moon Princess!"  
  
"Beryl!" Serenity screamed as a sword came at her, intend on taking her  
life. Body tensed, she waited for the impact.  
  
It never came.  
  
Her life seemed to fly past her. The last week, scenes of her and   
Endymion watching the sunset and Moon rise. Holding hands and walking   
through the gardens. His sweet lips on hers time and time again. Arms, warm  
and safe, holding her.  
  
Endymion let out a choking sound and fell into her arms, blood covering  
his chest and staining her dress. "**NO!!**"  
  
"Endy!! No!! You can't leave me!!" she cried over and over, pain  
shaking her voice, tears falling off her face to land on his.  
  
"S--Sere," he choked, blood trickling out of his mouth. "I... I  
love you. I will always be with... you." As his head rolled to the side and  
the last breath left his body, Serenity fell atop him, screaming his name  
over and over.  
  
"NO! Endy, NO!! Don't leave me!! You promised!!"  
  
Everything went deathly quiet for Serenity. Her soul was dead, her spirit  
gone with him. "Endy, I love you," she whispered, amazingly calm. "We will  
live together again. Silver Crystal, watch over him and bring him back to  
me. Let us live in peace next time; together." The sword she had taken out  
of his chest plugged deep into her stomach and she landed on Endymion's   
chest. "We will be together; I'll never let you go."  
  
"In my life I've learned that heaven never waits  
Lets take this now before it's gone like yesterday  
Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else   
That I would ever wanna be..   
I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you  
Loving me ...   
I'm gonna love..."   
  
~~Tokyo - 1995~~  
  
The battle was long and hard, but finally... finally the Doom Tree  
was gone and he remembered.  
  
Finally she could be with him forever. "Sailor Moon! Wake up!" a voice  
called to her, snapping her out of her trance.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
She found herself in his arms, worry clouding his eyes. "Is.. is it  
really you?"  
  
"Yeah, Meatball head. And it's good to be back," he chuckled lightly,  
love shinning in his eyes.  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan!" Usagi squealed, wrapping her arms around him. "I  
thought I'd lost you again!"  
  
After recovering from the shock, Mamoru wrapped his arms around the  
girl sobbing in his arms. It had been much too long since he had held his  
princess.   
  
"Shhhh.. Usako, it's okay," he whispered lovingly.  
  
"No! It's not okay! You can't leave me again, you promised to hold  
me forever," she sobbed in his chest. The scene from the garden a thousand  
years before played in his mind.   
  
"Yes, I did promise you that. And I don't break my promises," he  
whispered, holding her tighter.  
  
  
"I'm gonna love you forever,  
And this is all I'm asking from you -  
Ten thousand lifetimes together.  
Is that so much for you to do?  
Cuz' from the moment that I saw your face,  
and felt the fire in your sweet embrace,   
I swear I knew,  
I'm going to love you forever...  
forever...  
forever and a day..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hi minna! I know, I'm getting carried away with these song fics, but  
everytime I heard this song I couldn't help but think of SM - soooo  
I figured that was a sure hint that it would make a good fic ^^  
SOOOO many thanks to Meara - I can't thank you enough for all the  
help and editing you do, not to mention being a friend **HUGS**  
All usual SM disclaimers apply here - I don't own SM or anything  
to do with them. And... I don't own the song "I wanna love you forever"  
I imagine Jessica Simpson and all of them there people own it ^_^  
Email me! Tell me your thoughts! Can I write? Did you  
like it? Do I need to turn in my keyboard? hehe  
Your comments really do keep me going minna, I re-read  
them all when writer's block has me screaming and  
throwing things. ^_~  
Thanks sooo much! *hugs*  
3 Bethany  
Bethany212@aol.com  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/9333  
  
  
  



End file.
